


Knuckles/Sonic tangents

by Stariceling



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics for Sonic/Knuckles. All stand-alone oneshots. Most with Knuckles being cranky and fiesty and Sonic being a loveable pest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Knuckles! Long time no see.” Sonic greeted cheerfully, sticking out one hand to his short-tempered rival in greeting.

Knuckles gave the outstretched hand a suspicious look, crossing his arms across his chest instead of taking it.

“I just saw you last week.”

“Yeah, but I missed you! Besides, don’t you get lonely up here?”

“No.”

The emphatic tone only made Sonic grin wider. Knuckles got defensive easily when something hit a nerve, but Sonic wasn’t exactly setting out to irritate his antisocial friend today.

“Because I come to keep you company, right?”

“What do you want?” Rather than setting Knuckles at ease, the friendly banter seemed to be making him twitchy, and more defensive than ever.

“Right now? How about a quick jog around the island together? As long as you don’t try to introduce me to any of your new traps.” Knuckles did love to show off his collection of snares and pitfalls, but visitors mostly only got to enjoy being on the receiving end of them.

“Is this another one of your tricks? And put your hand down, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Sonic had kept extending one hand or the other to Knuckles with each offer, without the surly echidna making a single move to answer the friendly greeting.

“Did you want a hug instead?” Sonic suggested. He darted forward and made as if to embrace Knuckles, only to have Knuckles step out of the way at the last second.

It did get Knuckles to grab his hand in a brusque handshake, which was all Sonic had really wanted. He bent quickly and pressed a friendly kiss to the side of the huge hand engulfing his, staying well clear of the two lethal spikes that jutted up between those powerful knuckles.

Knuckles tried to jerk his hand back in surprise, but Sonic was expecting that and let himself be pulled along, nearly crashing into the broad, muscular expanse of Knuckles’s chest. He didn’t have a lot of time to put his little plan into motion, but if there was one thing Sonic did right, it was speed.

Darting his head forward in one lightning-quick movement, Sonic managed to get the edge of Knuckles’s glove in his mouth. He was having to hold Knuckles back from throwing him off with his other hand, so he simply jerked his head back and pulled the thick, white glove off with his teeth.

Captured glove still clenched between his teeth, Sonic looked up at his feisty friend and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. The daring move had the desired effect of freezing Knuckles in complete, dumbfounded confusion for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were all Sonic needed. Hanging on to Knuckles’s wrist, Sonic dropped the glove from his mouth and bent to swipe his tongue around one of the bony spikes jutting out of Knuckles’s hand. A few playful licks there, and then he dipped his tongue between Knuckles’s fingers, which had been finally freed from the mitten-like glove.

Sonic hadn’t really planned things out beyond this. He wanted to make himself really clear to Knuckles, and for a rough-and-tumble guardian lacking in social graces, of course that meant taking the physical approach. Though Sonic would have wanted to do it this way in any case. He just didn’t have words for this sort of thing. It had to be actions.

That, and he couldn’t resist a chance to see Knuckles so flustered. Sonic had never realized the temperamental object of his desires could get any redder than he was normally.

Unfortunately, having no plan beyond exposing Knuckles’s hand and making obvious advances on it meant he didn’t have much to counter with when Knuckles finally pulled himself together. Sonic found himself with a face-full of angry echidna fist, and toppled back on his tail from the blow.

“Ow! I think that was a bit of an overreaction!” Sonic complained, rubbing his sore nose. Maybe Knuckles hadn’t punched as hard as he was capable of, Sonic had seen the guy shatter boulders with those fists after all, but it had been hard enough.

“It was exactly what you deserved,” Knuckles growled.

He stuck his bare hand out in front of Sonic’s face, obviously waiting for something, but for a second Sonic could only look at it dumbly, unsure what he wanted. Then, cautiously, he took Knuckles’s hand with his own.

“Give me back my glove.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

Even as Sonic retrieved the glove he was aware of Knuckles’s hand curling around his. He looked up at their clasped hands, at the blushing echidna who was determinedly glaring at anything except him, and couldn’t help but smile when Knuckles pulled him to his feet. Maybe in a few more weeks his message would get through that thick head.

“So, race around the island?” Sonic suggested once again. “And no dumping me down a pit this time, right?”

“I make no promises.”


	2. Haikus

It’s embarrassing  
When you smile at me like that.  
Of course I hit you!

But your hot temper  
Is what makes this so much fun.  
Love ya! Knucklehead.


	3. Drabble: Pattern

The rise and fall of Knuckles’s temper was a pattern Sonic knew well, as comfortable as the rhythm of his own running stride. Knuckles could go off like a volcano, powerful enough to take out a small army. It was an exciting rush, and Sonic was a thrill-seeker by nature.

Exhilaration made Sonic pester mercilessly, made him take risks, and made him arch up and mewl in want when he was pinned by an angry echidna.

Knuckles didn’t soften, but there was more than rage in his voice when he groaned, “What am I going to do with you?”


End file.
